Edesina Azzedin
| appeared= | lastappeared= | living=tom }}Edesina Azzedin is an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance Edesina is handsome and slender, with waist-length black hair . Abilities Edesina is not particularly strong in the One Power. Her level of strength is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 24(12) which is a middle level in Aes Sedai hierarchy. With this level of strength she is unable to open alone a suitable gateway to Travel. History She was an Accepted in the White Tower during the Aiel War when the Dragon was reborn. Accepted Edesina asks Alanna and Pritalle to loan her stockings in preparation for the bounty collection . Activities Capture and rescue from Seanchan She is allied with the Salidar Aes Sedai. In Salidar Edesina helps out Min with Faolain; some time after she examines Logain . She was sent, along with Afara and Guisin, as representatives of the Rebel Aes Sedai to bring order to Tarabon . All three were captured by the Seanchan. Edesina and Guisin were brought to Altara, while Afara remained in Tarabon. Mat Cauthon helped her and Teslyn Baradon to escape from the Tarasin Palace 'kennel' in Ebou Dar. The other Aes Sedai damane in Altara, Guisin and Sheraine Caminelle, were not brought along as they had been broken. After fleeing Ebou Dar, Mat's group joins up with Valan Luca's Traveling Circus as a cover to escape Seanchan notice . In Valan Luca's show She ends up in Valan Luca's Traveling Circus due to arrangements made by Mat Cauthon, sharing a wagon with the other Aes Sedai and sul'dam . Edesina finds out that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is a High Lady of Seanchan and continuously approaches her about forming a truce with the White Tower. Finally things get out of hand and Selucia slaps an a'dam on Joline Maza and Teslyn, and hands it to Tuon who then places a shield on Edesina and binds her with air. Mat diffuses the situation and takes the bracelets off of her and buries them with the promise that Edesina won't bother Tuon again . After the disappearance of the Shiotan ghost village, Joline, Edesina and Teslyn inspect the area but find nothing . Traveling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them . When they rejoin the Band of the Red Hand, the nobles bow to Teslyn, Joline and Edesina and even Bethamin and Seta . Seta Zarbey asks to be taught how to channel and is refused due to her age. She then copies the weave Bethamin used and is now taught by a reluctant Joline Maza and Edesina . Teslyn, Joline and Edesina assist and also interfere in Mat's plans to disrupt the Seanchan army in northeast Altara . When Furyk Karede enters the Band's camp to bring Tuon back to Ebou Dar, Sheraine Caminelle, who has been made damane, also accompanies him. Joline tries to get Melitene to let her go. Teslyn and Edesina try to convince Joline to forget about Sheraine when suddenly both are shielded by Sheraine herself. Mat manages to get Melitene to release the shields . She rides with Mat into the cursed village of Hinderstap and is attacked by the crazed villagers when nightfall comes . She Heals the injured Redarm Delarn when he is stabbed in the gut. The group only just manages to escape the village and wait the night away before entering the village again at daybreak to find everyone back to normal . She takes Mat's leave and begins her journey back to the White Tower with Joline, Teslyn, Egeanin (Leilwin), and Domon . A few months later, she and her companions arrive at the Tower . Viewing Min had a viewing that Edesina would be made damane by the Seanchan but would escape (fulfilled). es:Edesin Azzedin Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Damane Category:Slaves Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai